


The Nerd and the Grumpy-Pants

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Bite sized bits of angst for Earth-2 Harrison Wells [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again, Angst, Gen, Jesse ran away, Less Cisco than I wanted, Please be gentle, Poor Harry, Rationalizing, but an adorable jerk, first time writing him tho, my fav is a jerk, season two, who worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Cisco observes Harrison being a grumpy-pants. This time instead of griping about it, he thinks about why.(Season two angst.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! I have now seen up to season 2, episode 19 'Back to Normal.'

Jesse had left. She'd given him a message, packed her bags, and she had left.

He had worked so hard to get her back, he'd killed, he'd betrayed, he'd risked his life and the lives of others so he could get her out of the clutches of Zoom and somewhere safe. Somewhere he couldn't hurt her.

He had even lost himself, taking Barry's speed. He'd realized what he had done afterwards, and he had, in a sense, confessed. When he was in the prison he'd known he still would do anything in his power to save Jesse, even if it was hopeless. (However, as the events after showed, when the world throws you a Barry Allen, it's pretty hard _not_ to hope.)

Harrison pushed his glasses up and rubbed the bridge of his nose before sighing.

In his spare time, he'd been trying to solve Barry's speed equation. Or he had been until Barry had decided to go back into the past, _compromise the timeline_ , attract a _time wraith_ , and after all that, still change the past!

It mildly frustrated him that Barry was back to giving him sideways glances, as if to make sure he wasn't about to use the Speed Force and kill him.

Even so, he could see something in the Flash's eyes, as if something wasn't quite right.

Harrison didn't know what it was. Was it the fact that something had changed? What had changed? It couldn't have been him, he hadn't been there. What if he had, though? What if Cisco or Caitlin or any one of them had changed radically?

Harrison threw a pen across the room, causing a stack of books and parts to fall. None of this paranoid speculating was helping. Jesse was _still_ missing! Didn't she know the danger she could be in? Barry was planning on fighting Zoom-Jay again. Zoom could go after her.

(Another small part that wasn't worry stricken also thought that maybe she was safe far away from Team Flash. At least till Zoom was gone.)

A voice came from the back of the room, "Whoa."

He turned, annoyed, at the smaller man who had just walked into his... (Temper tantrum? No. Harrison Wells did not have temper tantrums.) He walked into his.... His releasing of anger.

Cisco walked past him, hurrying towards the stuff spilling on the smooth tile floor. A rather huge change from the days where Cisco used to flinch every time he walked in the door, "Harry, we talked about this! No throwing things!"

"I'm _not_ a dog, Ramon."

The young scientist turned, "Whoa whoa whoa, wait. Why are we back to Ramon?"

Harrison huffed, a snarky reply building in his throat as his hand formed into a fist, but he turned away instead. It wasn't Cisco's fault that Harrison had lost his daughter again, that he had failed to protect her from the horrors and hardships of reality.

Harrison stalked out and Cisco watched him go. Normally, Cisco would have rolled his eyes or shrugged his shoulders at Harry's dramatic departure. Instead his brow furrowed and he looked worriedly at the parts spilled on the floor. The only time Harry had ever been this stressed was when Jesse was missing or in danger.

Jesse had left, but what with the time traveling, the time wraith, and Jay being Zoom he had nearly forgotten about the young runaway.

She'd left after finding out Harry had killed the Turtle and that he would literally do anything in his power to save her, even kill. That was a frightening truth about the skilled scientist. He would do anything for Jesse.

Say, even give them up for a evil female speedster or steal Barry's speed. She was a liability for her overprotective father. Now, while Team Flash might not be overprotective, they still would sacrifice a great deal for each other. Hey, Cisco himself had given up to save his brother! The same went for the many times with Barry or Iris or Joe. Ronnie, Eddie, Caitlin. They'd all given in to the enemy to save the other.

Maybe Jesse hadn't quite realized that before. He wondered how she couldn't have seen it, what with the way Harrison did his best to protect her against anything. The real question was how to help Jesse see... That while Harrison was paranoid, he might have a few valid concerns for keeping her under lock and key.

Cisco turned back to the parts, unfortunately, he had no idea what to do.

In fact, all they really could do, was wait. 


End file.
